


雪夜

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: 14年年初，德布劳内从切尔西转会至沃尔夫斯堡。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne & Eden Hazard, Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 2





	雪夜

**Author's Note:**

> 做了一点点字词上的修改，希望没有人看出来吧XD

德布劳内将第二个行李箱推进车里，然后重重地关上后备箱的门。他最后看了一眼那扇黑漆漆的窗户，耸耸肩，拿手套扫掉后视镜上的雪，钻进驾驶座里。车轮轧过路边的积雪，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。他不得不十分小心地打方向盘，因为他今年冬天没有给这辆车换雪胎。不过，这本来也不在他的职责之内。和伦敦的很多其他东西一样，这辆车本来也不属于他。

英国的这个冬天太冷了，仿佛比他刚到这里的那个冬天寒冷许多。一阵风裹着另一阵风，一层雪叠着另一层雪，还没等德布劳内开出几个街区，他前面的路又已经盖上了一层白色。在等一个仿佛永远不会变绿的红灯的时候，车载广播念完了广告，放起一首令人厌烦的流行歌曲。德布劳内一巴掌关掉了广播，在心里骂了一句该死的阿扎尔，随后转了个弯，朝离他住处不远的另一栋公寓开去。

就在上个星期的这一天，阿扎尔还信誓旦旦地宣布今晚要送他去机场，但最终他还是没能来。“你开车去，我坐你的副驾驶。”他说，“等你走了，我正好把车开回来，这多省事。”他的语气就像是这件事已经约定好了似的。

那个时候，他横着躺在德布劳内公寓的沙发上，两条腿翘在茶几上，嚼着用微波炉加热的外卖披萨，对着在里屋到客厅之间来来回回忙碌着的德布劳内指手画脚。埃登·阿扎尔虽然自称来帮忙，但他做的唯一能勉强称得上是“帮忙”的事儿就把沙发上那些还没来得及整理的衣服全都一股脑儿丢进那个大行李箱里。当然，德布劳内也用不着理他，他在屋子里来回走动，做他自己的事，时不时和阿扎尔说上两句废话，假装始终没有注意到对方的眼神粘在他身上。

像他们这样的年轻人，谁都已经习惯了离别。所有人都会在十来岁的时候开始拖着箱子辗转不同的城市，没有停在任何一个地方的时间久到值得称之为家。更何况，这次分别并不是坏事，也谈不上令人难过，他们俩依然会在国家队见面。所以无论怎么讲，都没有哪里值得他们心怀不舍。

他将车停在阿扎尔公寓楼下的一棵树下边。他看了看阿扎尔公寓的窗户，那里也是一片漆黑。埃登今晚不可能在家里，他直到十点前都不可能出现在这里，因为某些大人物今晚带他去和另外某些大人物共进晚餐。事实上，如果不是因为这种事情，凯文知道埃登无论如何也不会翘掉他们俩的约定。他一遍一遍地在那儿念叨“我要送你去”，直到德布劳内走到他身边，捏住他的鼻子才住口。

德布劳内关掉了引擎，他的双臂叠在一起，放在方向盘上，然后将下巴抵着胳膊，趴在那里。他车后座上放着个纸袋，里面有一件他的十五号球衣。有些回家的人经过他的车，一个接一个地钻进那幢公寓里。他在心里算了算，自己还有大概二十五分钟的时间可以思考要不要把这个纸袋留在门房。

差不多是圣诞节的时候，他们俩坐在阿扎尔的公寓里，阿扎尔弄了一棵到腰那么高的圣诞树，他们俩打算一块儿办个派对，但又不想提前花力气装饰，那棵光秃秃的树就丢在客厅角落里，旁边摆着一纸箱没人打开的装饰品和拐杖糖果，头上顶着一颗晃晃悠悠的、眼看就要掉下来的五角星。阿扎尔突然捅了捅德布劳内的胳膊，兴致勃勃地提出要和他交换球衣。德布劳内正专心地盯着电视屏幕，手里拿着游戏手柄，听到这句话的时候茫然地回头看了他一眼。

“为什么？”他问，“一模一样的球衣有什么好换的？”

“嘿，正是因为是一模一样的，”埃登理直气壮地回答，“我才要留作纪念，你也要留作纪念。”

从决定了自己的去处那一刻开始，德布劳内就感觉总有些东西沉甸甸地压在他的胸口，并且他也很清楚那是什么：他有一种预感，埃登和自己之间那种若有若无的、仿佛爱情又不仅仅是单纯的爱情的东西，将会从他离开伦敦的那一刻起永远尘封在他们自己的心里。德布劳内不会再期冀着往前一步，而他觉得阿扎尔大概从来都没有打算这么做过。甚至很多时候，德布劳内也不太说得清楚这种感觉仅仅是他单方面的还是他们两人共有的。因为你知道，不是每个约定都能被兑现，也不是每一种恋慕都可以被从深深锁起的盒子里拿出来、摆在两个人眼前打量的。这不是胆怯，也很难说是懦弱，这是一种深深了解自己、了解对方，充满尊重、充满爱意地考虑过一切之后做出的选择。有那么一个声音告诉德布劳内，他们可以是队友、是同伴、是这世界上对彼此而言最重要的朋友，独独不可能是恋人。

但是当埃登说出这个提议的时候，德布劳内的内心依然产生了那么一点点雀跃。这是一件多少有些仪式感的事情，它会将一次普通的离别变得不那么平常。虽然他嘴上对这个提议不置可否，但当阿扎尔凑到他身边，带着那种应当被形容为闪闪发光的笑容看着他时，德布劳内也总会有那么一瞬间的错觉，认为他可以将心里的那个盒子打开，让埃登知道里面装着些什么——也许他所以为的那个盒子都并不存在，因为埃登早就将里面的一切看得清清楚楚。

树上簌簌落下的一团雪打在车的挡风玻璃上。德布劳内意识到，呆在车里什么都决定不了，并且他需要一些足够寒冷的新鲜空气。他下了车，将双手缩在衣兜里，戴上帽子，往前头一个亮着灯的小快餐店走。

那家快餐店食物的味道相当一般，即使在英国，那家也最多算是勉强到了及格线。他们做得最能称得上是美味佳肴的东西就是夹着牛肉饼和腌黄瓜片的大汉堡，那也是他去年回到伦敦那天埃登拉他来自己家时请他吃的大餐。阿扎尔常常在这家店吃东西，他对汉堡的热爱让他根本对其没有任何鉴赏力，好在德布劳内对这种食物也没有那么高的要求。他买了一个汉堡和一袋薯条，夹在胳膊下面，小步往自己的车跑去。因为就在他买晚餐的这几分钟里，雪下得更大了，这意味着要耗费更多的时间在路上，他真的不应该继续在这儿磨蹭了。

埃登是个白痴，德布劳内想，一边拆开被他挤得皱皱巴巴的汉堡包装纸，一边打开车子的引擎和雨刮器。热腾腾但油腻腻的牛肉饼、面包和芥末酱粘在一起，已经足够让全世界热爱汉堡的人心生安慰。德布劳内又看了一眼那幢公寓，皱了皱鼻子。

德布劳内这几天忙得焦头烂额，而阿扎尔也并没比他没好到哪儿去。事实上，上周那天就是他们俩的最后一次见面。埃登显然原本打算最后一天坐在车里和他郑重地交换球衣，所以当他意识到自己没法履行约定时，他将自己的那件寄到了德布劳内那里。他大可以托其他人转交，也可以将球衣留在俱乐部，让德布劳内办事的时候顺便去拿，但阿扎尔特意选择了寄给他，即使他们俩的住处相隔也就不过十五分钟的车程。阿扎尔有他的那种奇怪的固执和坚持，像是不愿意通过任何第三人的手转交似地，他的球衣一定要通过这种方式送到德布劳内自己的手里。

那个包裹里甚至还有一张皱皱巴巴的字条：“ _这件衣服可为您的衣柜增光添彩，先生。_ ”德布劳内忍不住在翻了个白眼的同时露出微笑，将衣服裹着纸条一起放进自己的行李里。

对阿扎尔来说，他就是要将这件球衣亲手送给德布劳内，世上任何困难、任何麻烦、任何遗憾都不足以影响他达到自己的目的。而对于德布劳内而言，“交换”的意义或许大于那件球衣本身。就像他自己所说的，那本身也不过是一件两人都有的球衣而已，拥有它也只不过意味着衣柜里会多一块他不会穿在身上的蓝布。但如果是与阿扎尔亲手交换球衣，这块蓝布包含的意味就要多得多了——那会象征着他的切尔西，他的伦敦，他们俩的每次对视，每次拥抱，以及只有他们俩知道的快乐、悲伤和一切回忆。

这也许就是德布劳内心里那个盒子装着的东西。而如果，只是如果，阿扎尔心里也有那样的一个盒子，那里面装着的东西和德布劳内的如此相似，但就是那唯一一处不同的地方，让他们终究会选择将它们埋在原地，让它们留在这个冬夜里，被大雪一层一层地永远覆盖。

德布劳内的手机突然响了起来，是埃登给他打的电话。他嘴里塞着汉堡和薯条，手指上沾着盐粒，脑子里还在想着别的事，愣愣地看着那个名字闪烁了一会儿，直到埃登那头挂了电话。还没等德布劳内咽下嘴里的东西，埃登已经发了短信过来。德布劳内依然保持着刚刚的姿势，一动不动地盯着自己的手机屏幕。

[ _我看到外面下大雪了，慢点儿开！_ ]他几乎是一个字母一个字母读着那条短信，[ _到了机场告诉我一声。_ _XOXO_ ]

德布劳内的动作停顿了几秒钟，随后猛地将剩下的食物丢回纸袋里。他拿餐巾抹了抹手指，又用力擦了擦嘴唇，擦得他嘴巴一整块都发红了才停下来。他打开车窗，用手套泄愤似地狠狠拍掉后视镜上的雪，拿冷冰冰的手指抹了抹鼻子，最后慢慢地、毫不犹豫地踩下了油门。

就在那一瞬间，某种东西让他做出了决定，无论是对那件球衣，对伦敦，还是对埃登自己。他自己也说不清自己究竟从那条短信中读出了什么，但有一点他像是突然明白了：无论如何，他也没有必要再等在这里了，他再也没有必要等在这里了。一段无疾而终的感情也许给人的感觉就是这样的。没有海浪，没有火焰，只是从天上落下的一层又一层细腻又柔软的雪，将所有的痕迹都小心翼翼地藏了起来。而当积雪融化之后，那些痕迹也再不会像从前那样了。

德布劳内平稳地、慢慢地驾驶着，离开市区，然后一路向西开。他慢吞吞地打开了车载音响，放起那些他觉得品味很糟的流行音乐。他车子的大光灯甚至照不见前面车的尾灯，两边的树枝和路灯交替着，在雪地上投下干枯、尖锐又孤独的影子。这不是一种解脱，因为那本来也不是一种折磨。因为那是他和我，德布劳内想，那是埃登和我。他知道自己会永远爱埃登，而埃登也会永远爱他，作为朋友，作为伙伴，作为战友，但那些仅仅属于两个普通人的那种朦胧的、还未完全成型的爱情则会被他永远留在这儿，留在伦敦，任由它被雪掩埋。

他咕哝了一句：“该死的。”他的嘴角飞快地挑了一下，垂下眼睛，一只手掌抵在另一只扶着方向盘的手臂上。

**END**

“你给我的球衣呢？”

德布劳内安顿下来的第二天早上，阿扎尔一个电话就将他从睡梦中吵醒了。“哈？”他迷迷糊糊地回答，“埃登？”

“我的球衣呢，凯文？”阿扎尔又问了一遍，“快说，你留在哪儿了？”

“我说过了，一模一样的球衣有什么好换的？”德布劳内闭着眼睛，故意让自己听起来不屑一顾，“我没给你留。”

“胡扯！”阿扎尔像个小孩似地喊了起来，“你都拿走了我的！”

“那是有人寄给我为我的衣柜增光添彩的。”德布劳内回答，“不意味着我就要还他一件。”

“亲爱的凯文，”埃登被他噎了一下，又换了一副腔调，他掐细嗓子，摆出一副做作又委屈的腔调，“你怎么忍心呢？”

很快，德布劳内就把那件球衣从沃尔夫斯堡寄到了伦敦。他没能想到特别好的回击埃登的段子，所以他也没有在里面夹皱皱巴巴的小纸条。他相信埃登也不会在意这些，毕竟那个家伙的目的已经达到了。这没什么大不了的，他想，反正比起结束，这也许更像是一个开始。

一个令人期待又感到悲哀的重新开始。


End file.
